Todo queda en familia
by Michelle WALG
Summary: Todo queda en familia... creo que son las palabras perfectas para representar mi situación, los secretos, las intrigas, la envidia, la traición y tal vez... el amor son apenas los conceptos básicos que se quedan guardados en esta familia...


Todo queda en familia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (Menos uno que otro personaje) La historia es completamente de mi loca cabecita.

**Capitulo I: Primer encuentro**

El ambiente era tenso, ninguno de los dos individuos que se encontraban en esa habitación articulaba palabra solo se miraban fijamente, uno meditando las palabras dichas por la otra persona solo hace algunos momentos atrás, la otra persona solo estaba atenta a los movimientos y las expresiones de la otra persona.

-¿Estas segura?-Le pregunto uno de los presentes al otro

-Si-Dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Ah- se limito a contestar.

-Entonces…. ¿Qué piensas?-Pregunto dudativa la silueta femenina. El sujeto dio un largo y sonoro suspiro antes de responder.

-¿Qué quieres que piense?-Hizo una pausa, se levanto de su asiento y le dio la espalda a la mujer. Volteo el rostro y le respondió-Que cometiste el mayor error de tu vida- dijo serio. La mujer se sorprendió por la respuesta, ella pensaba que iba a reaccionar positivamente ante la noticia. Lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos por tantos sentimientos encontrados por la respuestas pero los mas representativos eran tristeza y enojo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-Espeto furiosa- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que cometí el "mayor error de mi vida"?! Esto-señalo su vientre- no es ningún error y aun así aunque lo fuera lo cual no es el caso, no solo fue mi error los dos tuvimos algo que ver porque para crear a un bebe se necesita de DOS personas un hombre- lo señalo a el- lo cual ahora estoy dudando si lo eres y a una mujer-se señalo así misma- ¡así que TU también cometiste un "error"!-Dijo amenazadoramente caminando hacia el.

-¡El único error que cometí fue haberte conocido!-a la mujer en ese momento se paralizo y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas las cuales no pudo dejar escaparlas-

-¿Co… Como-tartamudeo-Como te atreviste a decir eso? Te amo y tu me dijiste que tu me amabas-termino bajando la mirada. El hombre solo se acerco a ella, la miro a los ojos.-Por favor! yo nunca te he amado y escucha bien nunca te podré amar. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?-Ella no contesto.

Ah! Y otra cosa-hizo otra pausa-¡No te quiero volver a ver! Así… que sal ahora mismo de mi departamento.- Dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla evidentemente para ella.

-Pues al menos coincidimos en algo, yo tampoco quiero volver a verte-Dijo y salio corriendo del departamento del hombre.

Esa noche era oscura no había luna que iluminara su camino ni estrellas que le dieran aliento a su corazón, la calle donde caminaba esta completamente vacía, la lluvia había ahuyentado a todo ser, así que no le importaba derramar las lagrimas que no podía detener, al fin y al cabo se camufleajaban con las gotas de la lluvia. Sus mejillas pálidas y húmedas, sus ojos rojos, sus manos frías como el hielo que se aferraban con devoción a su vientre como tratando de protegerlo de la lluvia, del frío y de la soledad que sentía ella, al recordar al hombre que hace algunos momentos la había corrido de su departamento, al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, al hombre que le acababa de romper el corazón, al hombre al quien se había entregado, pero ¿para que? Para que el la despreciara de ese modo, su mente siguió digabando. Se detuvo derepente miro su vientre y su mente le hizo una pregunta: Acaso ¿se arrepentía? Lo pensó por algunos segundos y después negó energéticamente con la cabeza en negativa, Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada, volvió a mirar su vientre y con sus brazos lo abrazo, se abrazo a ella misma también, La lluvia empezó a parar, y ella se seco las lagrimas, no, no volvería a llorar por el… por Inuyasha, le había echo suficiente daño, ella había estado enamorada de el y de ese amor por parte de ella habían concebido a un pequeño que no tenia la culpa de nada, en ese momento decidió que ella sola podría tener a su pequeño. Volvió a retomar su caminata a hacia su departamento, no es que huyera pero sabia perfectamente que si volvía a ver a Inuyasha se derrumbaría ante el, una nueva vida iba a comenzar, una nueva esperanza renació en su corazón, mientras se volvía a tocar su vientre y una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Siguió caminando sin quitar esas ideas de su mente ni la sonrisa de sus labios mientras que el cielo se aclaraba y daba paso a los primeros rayos de la mañana, no había rastro de la lluvia de la ahora noche solo la esperanza del sol que amenazaba con salir. Kagome respiro profundamente liberando así su corazón.

Siete Años Después….

Kagome se despertó como los demás días a las 6:00 en punto, claro que hoy no era un día común y corriente hoy seria el primer día de clases de Rin, el nombre de su hija, entraría a segundo grado. Se levanto, se baño, se arreglo, fue a la habitación de su hija para despertarla y bajo a preparar el desayuno y almuerzo de Rin.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana cunado Rin acababa de terminar su desayuno y se dirigía a cepillarse los dientes

A las 7:40 Kagome y Rin salían de su casa. Durante esos siete años Kagome había trabajado duramente para tener una casa y al parecer lo había logrado, ella antiguamente trabajaba en un templo viejo, que con el tiempo lo habían adoptado como un tipo de "museo" así que como todo museo usualmente tiene una tienda de regalos donde exactamente Kagome se encargaba de atender y cuando podía ayudaba con la limpieza o cosas así, la dueña del lugar, Keoko Misuki la cual era una importante empresaria, se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo co la que trabajaba Kagome y la cordialidad que trataba a los clientes que la ayudo subiéndola de puesto a gerente del lugar, Keoko también le había ofrecido trabajar en una de sus empresas la cuales eran de perfumes, ropa, y calzado, al principio Kagome se había negado, ya que no quería dejar a Rin sola, pero con el tiempo Keoko le había asegurado que podía entrar después de dejar a su hija en la escuela y salir temprano, al fin y al cabo su puesto no llevaba de mucho tiempo solo tenia que revisar que los pedidos llegaran justo a tiempo y que no faltara ninguna pieza, Kagome acepto gustosa ese trato, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que trabajaba con Keoko y en verdad se sentía muy a gusto.

Kagome despertó de sus cavilaciones justo a tiempo, ya que casi llegaban a la escuela, se notaba que era el primer día de escuela. Niños iban y venían. Al llegar a la puerta el corazón de Kagome se le afligió por algo de tristeza, pero, pronto se repuso al ver a su hija impaciente por entrar y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya me voy mami!-Le aviso la voz de su hija. Ella dio un asentamiento

-¡Si! Te deseó suerte! Y pórtate bien si?-Abrazo a su hija

-¡Si mami!-contesto Rin para luego entrar a la escuela. Kagome solo se quedo unos minutos más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse e ir a su trabajo. Pero, cuando llego a la esquina iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien también se dirigía hacia ella, así que lo inminente paso los dos chocaron. Lo que hizo a la morena despertar de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho señor-Replico la azabache. El hombre solo hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y siguió su camino. La moreno solo se quedo viendo como se alejaba.

Kagome Respiro cansada y quitándose los anteojos los dejo en el escritorio que se encontraba en frente de ella, había tenido que revisar unos papeles, al parecer uno de los pedidos no había llagado completo, pero los papeles de envío decían lo contrario. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, por el momento ya no quería volver a pensar en eso, y como si fuera un rayo de luz un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza, o mas bien un recuerdo de un hombre, ahora que lo recordaba el hombre que vio en la mañana era alto, de piel blanca, y cabello platinado, su espalda ancha y sus ojos eran de un color inusual eran dorados, Kagome sin darse cuenta al recodar al hombre dio un suspiro, al darse cuenta negó la cabeza y se paro de su asiento mañana seguiría revisando los papeles, ahora era hora de ir por su hija.

Hola! Como mi perfil lo indica me llamo Michelle, Bueno soy "Nueva" en esto de los FanFic's de InuYasha. Me gustaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión no importa si es para darme Tomatazos, regaños, Felicitaciones (Como si las hubiera) Ah! Y disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía: P

Gracias por leer!


End file.
